<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Respite by Kaishakai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588054">Broken Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishakai/pseuds/Kaishakai'>Kaishakai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changed Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizen being Aizen?, F/M, Fuck the Blood War, I'm changing shit, M/M, Multi, Other, fem!ichigo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishakai/pseuds/Kaishakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had finally started looking up. The tide had been turning in their favor, Yhwach was their main concern and just when they think they might just finally win, it all comes crumbling down around them. They should have known Aizen wouldn't have been defeated so easily, they should have known that something was just around the corner. Now, it's too late.<br/>Aizen had played them and they'd danced to his tune. They are fresh off from one war only to go spiraling into another as Aizen's true soldiers finally make themselves known. Just how much help can Ichigo be when the thing that makes her so special, is no longer unique just to her anymore?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Kurosaki Ichigo/Muguruma Kensei, more to be posted as they appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changed Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/747210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance for what I bring.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo is running on fumes and she can tell that Renji isn’t doing much better. Orihime had offered to heal both of them but even if she had actually had the energy to do it, with Yhwach down in Seireite they couldn’t spare the time. The portal he’d used was still open and it had taken some convincing before just her and Renji had gone through.</p><p>She’d been questioning things- herself, her friends, why they followed her, why they always had so much faith in her when it seems like she is always just stumbling through the dark. Renji set her straight though, giving her the kick she needed to keep moving. No matter how much she might question herself, she can’t let her friends down.</p><p>Even with her for-shit senses, she can feel Aizen before they reach the end of the path. He and Yhwach are both beacons to her, easily overpowering all those around. She can feel the instant Aizen activates his illusion, the feeling similar to the one she felt during the Winter War. She warns Renji to be careful, even without his Zanpakuto Aizen is strong enough to replicate its abilities and she knows Renji will be susceptible to it.</p><p>When Ichigo and Renji come out in Seireitei, Aizen is standing free and standing opposite Yhwach.</p><p>“You’d stand in my way? For the sake of Soul Society?” Yhwach is saying, voice bemused. “I don’t think that would be in your best interests.”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with interests,” Aizen returns evenly. “My only agenda is to eviscerate any who might try to rule over and control me.”</p><p>They take that as their cue, Renji attacking in shikai while Ichigo is still in bankai. They attack in sync, timing perfect, but Yhwach is powerful enough that he senses them, turning to shadows and allowing them to pass harmlessly through. The pivot even as they land, facing Yhwach as they come sliding to a halt by Aizen.</p><p>“Ichigo, Renji, you arrived rather quickly,” Yhwach says as he solidifies. “I’ve already seen it all. That the two of you would come here, that you would restore your blade back whole again, only to have it shatter once again in your hands.”</p><p>Ichigo struggles to fight down the fear that spikes at the thought of losing them, mind flashing to how easily he’d defeated her before, how he’d practically drained her Quincy abilities from her. If Yukio and Riruka hadn’t shown with Tsukishima when they had… She can’t count on them showing again, and the thought of losing Ossan…</p><p> </p><p>*     *     *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The Hollow that Aizen created artificially made from piling up Shinigami souls was named Shiro. Oddly enough, that’s also how my Asauchi are made,” Ōetsu says as he works on reforging her sword. “This hollow entered chan-Ichi and merged with the Shinigami powers already present and became chan-Ichi’s true Zanpakuto.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did this mean Ossan and Shiro were Zangetsu together? But he’d said they’d merged, that meant they were one and Ossan and Shiro were separate entities. Her pulse skips in realization. “Wait, that means–”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bingo. You should know it yourself,” he continues conversationally. “What that guy that has been pretending to be your Zanpakuto ‘til this day really is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Between one blink and the next Ichigo finds herself forcefully summoned to her inner world where the all too familiar form is waiting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ossan... Zangetsu...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chan-Ichi, ya know that man?” She hears Ōetsu’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I do. This is Zangetsu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ōetsu makes a buzzer noise. “Wrong. That’s not it. Take a closer look. You should’ve actually seen him with yer own eyes recently, as the enemy that overran Soul Society.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not until he opens his eyes that another face overlays his and Ichigo’s blood turns to ice. She remembers when she left Byakuya, how something had drawn her, like she was being summoned. She’s tried not to think back on it too much but she hadn’t had any information yet she’d been able to go straight to him and had known, right off the bat, that he was their King. She remembers how, when she’d looked at him, when she’d heard his voice, that she’d been reminded of someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He isn’t your Shinigami blade, this man is the Quincy power that lies inside you. That form is Yhwach from a thousand years ago.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rain starts pouring down in a torrent, soaking them both in moments. “Explain yourself, Zangetsu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is as you were told,” he answers calmly. “In addition, my name is not Zangetsu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo’s world crumbles, literally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’d wanted him to deny it, to have some sort of explanation. But he says it so calmly like it’s no big deal and the building they’re standing on breaks, the foundations crumbling and sending them plummeting into a sea and Ichigo’s heart feels like it’s about to break as she remembers the last time they’d been in a similar setting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you really Yhwach?” She demands. “Are you really not Zangetsu?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What I am is the manifestation of the Quincy powers dwelling inside you. I am Yhwach and yet, at the same time, I am not Yhwach.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck does that mean? Are you my enemy or are you my ally? Has everything you’ve told me up until now been a farce?” Tears burn at the corners of her eyes and she doesn’t know if they’re from sorrow or frustration. She’s just so angry and sad and just not understanding anything anymore and so tired of it all. “Answer me!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks down, refusing to meet her gaze. “I am not an enemy, nor am I an ally. However, my words and my heart have never lied to you. My only deception has been telling you my name,” he confesses, bringing Ichigo to a halt. “Ichigo, have you really not noticed it this entire time? All those times I taught you the intricacies of your Zanpakuto, I used the powers of your Hollow. When you were unable to wield the power of your Zanpakuto, those times when your life was in mortal danger, the one responsible for saving you was never me. It was always your Hollow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo’s breath catches, memories flitting through her mind. When she’d almost been defeated by Byakuya, when she’d fought Grimmjow... when she’d died at Ulquiorra’s hands... She’d always thought he was pushing her, trying to scare her. In a way, she guesses he was, but he’d also been stepping up. Ichigo’s assailed by guilt once more as she remembers how callously she’s treated him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never wanted you to become a Shinigami,” Ossan continues. “That’s why I did everything in my power to suppress your latent potential, even going so far as to be the core of your power.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at him in surprise. “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Do I really need to explain why I wanted to keep you out of harm’s way? Becoming a Shinigami means risking life and limb and exposing yourself to numerous perils. You would experience pain, you would writhe in suffering, and, one day, you would die by my very hands.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He flings his cloak back and reishi arcs around his hand, forming into a broadsword made of blue flames with a cross-guard shaped like a pair of wings. Ichigo doesn’t move, just narrows her eyes and fists her hands, not willing to believe that he’d actually attack her. She remembers the pain and sorrow on his face when he’d imparted the knowledge of Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t allow you to become a Shinigami. Doing so would mean that I would have to take your life,” he continues. “Or so I thought. As time passed, you eventually became a Shinigami. You jumped at the chance, trained diligently, and in spite of experiencing your fair share of pain and suffering, you continued down that very path. And all those times I saw you struggle and persevere, I must admit that it made my heart waver. Before I knew it, instead of trying to impede your progress, all I wanted to do was help you and watch you succeed. And now, like this, I’m even happy to step back and relinquish my hold over you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo isn’t aware she’s moving until she has her hand over his, holding tight before he has time to release his hold on the sword. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not going anywhere,” she snarls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve become strong, Ichigo. This entire time, standing next to you, I’ve watched you grow and the pride I feel is indescribably.” Ossan smiles at her, placing his other hand over hers and squeezing. “I’m happy. I am finally at peace.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well I’m not!” She knocks his hand away but keeps the other held tight to the sword. She’s not going to let him just fade away into nothing, become some ghost that’ll be forgotten. “I don’t care what you think you are or what you were. None of us are the people we were this time last week and I know we can never go back to that, I know things are changing, but it doesn’t mean you have to leave. I won’t let you! You’re right, there weren’t any lies in Shiro’s words or yours. You saved me under the Quincy shadow, you used Blut to keep my blood from spilling, and you lent me your power when I was weak. Who or what you were before, it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is who you are now and you are just as much Zangetsu as Shiro is. You can deny it all you want but you and Shiro are both Zangetsu. I don’t care what Ōetsu or Yhwach or any else says or thinks, you are my Zanpakuto. You are Ossan Zangetsu and anyone who says otherwise can go straight to Hell.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*     *     *</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo doesn’t care if Yhwach was once the source of her power, Ossan is not his anymore and she won’t let Yhwach take him. Ichigo tightens her hands on Zangetsu’s hilt, resolution solidifying as she glares at the Quincy.</p><p>“I had planned to destroy it completely just now,” Yhwach hums. “But it seems you’ve got some rather annoying, persistent good fortune, Ichigo.”</p><p>Yhwach unleashes a wave of black energy that creeps along the ground, spreading out around him. Buildings around them buckle, collapsing. Ichigo is struggling to stay standing, her will and the faith her friends have in her the only thing keeping her on her feet. She watches warily when Aizen steps in front of her, standing beside Renji. She can still feel the illusion surrounding them so she stays in place, watching and trying to see what the former-Taicho is planning.</p><p>“You’re hanging on by a thread, Ichigo. It pains me to see you likes this,” Yhwach is saying with false care. “Why didn’t you let Inoue Orihime heal your wounds before standing before me again? Is it because she herself was on the verge of death? Or perhaps, did you think you wouldn’t make it in time if you waited to be healed before coming after me?”</p><p>Ichigo clenches her teeth, knowing Yhwach is trying to make her play into his hands. She sees Renji readying to attack, switching to bankai.</p><p>“I thought I made it pretty clear, that even if you chased me down, you wouldn’t be able to change a single damn thing.” Yhwach doesn’t so much as turn as Renji jumps at him. “That applies to you as well, Abarai Renji!”</p><p>After that there’s some confusion, undoubtedly as Aizen’s illusion takes hold. Yhwach nearly tears off Renji’s arm before Renji manages to jump back. He begins to regroup for another attack and Yhwach finally turns towards him, arm outstretched.</p><p>“Aizen? You, acting as a shield for Abarai Renji?! Now I have seen it all!” Yhwach laughs. “Unifying before a common enemy, actions befitting the very losers that you detest so!”</p><p>Ichigo glances aside to Aizen who slowly turns his eyes to her, a smirk tugging at his lips.</p><p>“By the way, it appears you’ve yet to notice, Aizen Sousuke, that your Kyouka Suigetsu has already been broken!” Yhwach is saying, gloating when Renji attacks and he sends him flying with a single slash of his hand.</p><p>Ichigo watches worriedly but keeps her attention on Yhwach, hands tightening when Aizen jumps into action. Yhwach sighs.</p><p>“Futile. I’ve already seen that as well, Ichigo.” Yhwach catches Aizen by the front of his tattered cloak. “A golden opportunity slipping right through your fingers.”</p><p>He continues to gloat, laughing as he releases the hand holding Aizen only to drive the other through his chest. “Rest in pieces, Ichigo. It’s been fun, your resistance was mildly amusing, at best. So the least I can do for you is erase your existence along with Soul Society.”</p><p>“I see,” Aizen smiles, blood dripping from his mouth. “So you think you’re gazing at Kurosaki Ichigo. Fascinating.”</p><p>Yhwach stills as the illusion suddenly drops, but Ichigo is already in motion. She’s usually not one for attacking when your opponent is turned away, but she’s willing to make an exception here. She drives Zangetsu up through Yhwach’s chest, summoning all of her remaining energy and releasing it in a final attack.</p><p>“Getsuga Tenshō!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>